Marry Me
|year = 2013 |semiplace = 9th |semipoints = 64 |position = 24th |points = 13 |previous = När jag blundar |next = Something Better}} Marry Me was the Finnish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2013 in Malmö performed by Krista Siegfrids. Her performance featured a kiss with one of the female dancers on stage. According to Siegfrids, the act was a part of the show and urged Finland to legalize same-sex marriage. According to the Executive Supervisor of the Eurovision Song Contest, Jon Ola Sand, prior to the Contest, Turkey had announced that it would not participate. Though the channel promised to show the contest, Turkey’s TRT cancelled showing the semifinal and the finals over what LGBT activists alleged was fears of Siegfrids' promised lesbian kiss. It qualified from the second semifinal in 9th place. In the final, it was performed 4th following Moldova and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 24th place with 13 points. Lyrics Spying on you undercover, drinking coffee with your mother Am I getting closer? Baby, I feel like a sinner, skipping dinner to get thinner Where is my proposal? I'm your slave and you're my master Oh baby, come on, take a shot So marry me, I'll be your queen bee I'll love you endlessly I'll do it for you, for you, for you Yeah, I do'll it for you, marry me, baby I'll play your game, I'll change my last name I'll walk the walk of shame I'll do it for you, for you, for you Yeah, I do'll it for you, marry me, baby Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong I know where the future's heading, I can see my perfect wedding Isn't that just bracing? I don't think that I know ladies who will give you cuter babies Isn't that amazing? I'm your slave and you're my master Oh baby, come on, take a shot So marry me, I'll be your queen bee I love you endlessly I'll do it for you, for you, for you Yeah, I do'll it for you, marry me, baby I'll play your game, I'll change my last name I'll walk the walk of shame I'll do it for you, for you, for you Yeah, I do'll it for you, marry me, baby Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong This is the day, I don't wanna wait much longer now If you run away, I'm gonna find you anyhow Oh, yeah, yeah, oh yeah What ya waiting, what ya waiting What ya waiting, what ya waiting for? So marry me, I'll be your queen bee I love you endlessly I'll do it for you, for you, for you Yeah, I do'll it for you, marry me, baby I'll play your game, I'll change my last name I'll walk the walk of shame I'll do it for you, for you, for you Yeah, I do'll it for you, marry me, baby Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh, ding dong Oh oh, oh oh oh, ding dong Videos Category:Finland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2013 Category:21st Century Eurovision